three_stoogesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet and Hot
| runtime = | country = United States | language = English }} Sweet and Hot is a 1958 film directed by Jules White and starring American slapstick comedy team The Three Stooges (Moe Howard, Larry Fine and Joe Besser). It is the 186th short film released by Columbia Pictures starring the comedians, who released 190 short films for the studio between 1934 and 1959. Plot Small town boy made good, producer Larry returns to his home farm town. There he hears and watches as his friends Joe and sister Tiny (Muriel Landers) work on their farm. Talented Tiny is singing. As she sings, the animals in the barn move to the beat. After hearing Tiny finish her song, Larry asks them to join his New York nightclub act. But Tiny has a fear of performing in front of a live audience, so Larry and Joe take Tiny to a German psychiatrist (Moe), who uses hypnosis to take Tiny back to the childhood origin of her problem. At the psychiatrist's office, Tiny, under hypnosis, reveals that she has been scared since an incident in her family's barn. She was singing and pretending to play on a piano in front of her father (Moe) when her uncles (Larry and Joe) come inside to listen to her singing and applaud when she finishes. Moe demands she sings more for them. Tiny refuses and hides in fear. After being scared again, the psychiatrist convinces a hypnotized Tiny that she should sing because people love hearing her sing. Tiny agrees and is cured of her fear. She becomes a professional singer, making her debut onstage with Joe and Larry. Tiny sings while Larry plays a violin and Joe dances. The audience gives their applause and Tiny is happy. Production notes Sweet and Hot was filmed over two days on August 22–23, 1957.[http://www.threestooges.net/filmography/episode/185 Sweet and Hot at threestooges.net] Closing musical number "The Heat is On" featuring Landers performing alone was stock footage taken from her own solo 1957 Columbia short Tricky Chicks. The shot of a duck quacking was lifted from I'm a Monkey's Uncle. Sweet and Hot features Moe and Larry's more "gentlemanly" haircuts, first suggested by Joe Besser. However, these had to be used sparingly, as most of the shorts with Besser were remakes of earlier films, and new footage had to be matched with old.Lenburg, Jeff; Howard Maurer, Joan; Lenburg, Greg; (1982). The Three Stooges Scrapbook, p. 264, Citadel Press. Over the course of their 24 years at Columbia Pictures, the Stooges would occasionally be cast as separate characters. This course of action always worked against the team; author Jon Solomon concluded "when the writing divides them, they lose their comic dynamic." In addition to this split occurring in Sweet and Hot, the trio also played separate characters in Rockin' in the Rockies, Cuckoo on a Choo Choo, Flying Saucer Daffy, Gypped in the Penthouse, He Cooked His Goose, and its remake Triple Crossed. Moe uses a heavy German accent to play the psychiatrist, the same one he used to mock Adolf Hitler in You Nazty Spy! and They Stooge to Conga over a decade earlier. See also * List of American films of 1958 References External links * * *[http://www.threestooges.net/filmography/episode/185 Sweet and Hot at threestooges.net] Category:1958 films Category:1950s comedy films Category:The Three Stooges films Category:American films Category:American short films Category:English-language films Category:American black-and-white films Category:Films directed by Jules White Category:Columbia Pictures short films